Prince Anthony Demyan Feliks Ioann DiNozzo
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Tony DiNozzo was actually a Moroi a Royal Moroi. He left the lime light of the Royal world and went out to explore the world. Time is fast approaching and Tony must return to his love Rose Hathaway. Can he tell the team the truth about himself…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Tony DiNozzo was actually a Moroi a Royal Moroi. He left the lime light of the Royal world and went out to explore the world. Time is fast approaching and Tony must return to his love Rose Hathaway. Can he tell the team the truth about himself…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Tony DiNozzo was actually a Moroi a Royal Moroi. He was born to Lord Anthony DiNozzo Senior and Lady Judith Ivashkov. His name was Anthony Demyan Feliks Ioann DiNozzo. He was a good baby a royal baby he had two siblings both younger then him. Sarah Alice DiNozzo and Tommy James DiNozzo. Tony's element was Spirit

When he was 5 he went to St Vladimir's Academy he excelled there and showed everyone what he good do for the next 13 years. While he was there he fell in love with a Dhampir. Not just any Dhampir Rosemarie Hathaway. She is a legend at school. The went to dances together and had a great time.

At the age of 15 he was announced Prince of the DiNozzo line. It held quite a bit of power.

After graduation he asked Rose to marry him and explore the world with him. She said she couldn't explore the world with him because she had to protect Lissa. But she did say yes to marrying him.

The court was in an uproar the a royal Moroi would marry a Dhampir but Tony set them right. Saying she was the most amazing woman on the planet. Rose melted with that. She really loved Tony but going with him was not possible.

So they said their goodbyes promising to meet every year and phone each other once a week. Tony was true to his word he did call her once a week. He told her he joined the Police Force. She was worried about him but she accepted it. She saw him once shot and he was an amazing shot. She knew then he could protect himself.

Over the years he joined NCIS but kept his secret to himself away from everyone. He had a feeder in the city of DC the supplied him with blood. So he was good. Life was good. But he knew he would have to return home soon. He really finally wanted to marry Rose. He didn't know that was going to happen sooner then he thought…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have changed some things from what Richelle Mead has them. Just a bit. Now please enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony was in the city having a feed he didn't know what was going on at his office…<p>

* * *

><p>"Who is that woman?" Ziva whisperers to McGee looking at the woman sitting at Tony desk<p>

The woman had long brown hair tied in a plate and dark chocolate eyes that seemed much older than she was and were always watching everything.

"I don't know. I arrived here ten minutes ago and there she was", McGee whisperers back

"What's going on here?" Gibbs growls coming into the bullpen

"We don't know the lady sitting at Tony's desk", Ziva answers

"Have you bothered asking?" Gibbs says

"No", McGee says blushing

Gibbs head slaps him and Ziva.

"Always check if a person is in here if they are not NCIS", Gibbs says to both of them

"Agent Gibbs", Director Shepherd says walking down

"Do you know who she is? Jen" Gibbs asks

"No. Let's ask how she got into the building", Jenny says walking over to the lady who stands as she comes.

"You must be Director Jenny Shepherd. Tony has told me much about you", the woman says

"I hope all of it good", Jenny replies slightly taking aback by her knowing who she was

"Yes. He said it is a please to work under you and Agent Gibbs", the woman says

"I am Agent Gibbs. These are Officer Ziva David and Agent McGee", Gibbs says walking over

"I am Rosemarie Hathaway. It is a pleasure to meet you all", Rosemarie says shaking their hands

"What are you doing here?" Agent Gibbs asks

"Waiting for Tony", Rosemarie says sitting back down smiling

"Does he know you're here?" Jenny asks

"No. It is a surprise", Rosemarie says

That's when they saw the diamond engagement it looked like a rose with a big diamond in the middle.

"So you're engaged?" Ziva asks

"Yes. I am hoping the wedding will be soon", Rosemarie replies smiling she flicks her hair and they see tattoo's on the back of her neck. She had 18 x's on the back of her neck, a shape like star and S on the back to worked into it all.

"Nice tattoos", Abby says coming in

"Thanks. You must be Abby right?" Rosemarie asks

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Abby asks

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Pleasure to meet you. Everyone calls me Rose so all you can too", Rosemarie says  
>"I am Ducky me dear", Ducky says introducing himself<p>

"Pleasure to meet you Ducky. I have heard a lot about you", Rosemarie replies

"You're a friend of young Anthony's?" Ducky asks

"Yes I am", Rosemarie replies

"Rosie?" Tony says coming into the bullpen

"Tony", Rosemarie says standing up and throwing herself into his open arms

They kiss and they hear gasps. And smile sheepishly.

Rose smacks Tony.

"Nice going", Rose says

"Thanks Rosie. But I haven't seen you in a year", Tony says

"I know. That's why I am here", Rose replies

"Agent DiNozzo what is going on?" Jenny asks

"Have you met my fiancée Rosemarie Hathaway?" Tony asks

"Fiancée?" McGee says shocked

"Yes McShock", Tony says

"I think it is time you told them", Rose says from his arms

Tony sighs, "I guess do they need me back at Court?"

"Yes. Lissa needs you", Rose replies

"I guess I have to tell them", Tony says giving in

"Tell us what?" Gibbs asks

"Let's go somewhere where we can't be overheard. Is that possible Director?" Tony asks

"Yes. Follow me to my office", Jenny says leading all the Agents, Abby and Ducky to her office and locking it

"Now what do you have to tell us?" Jenny asks

"Ducky have you ever wondered why I am so pale sometimes?" Tony asks

"Yes I have", Ducky replies

"Abby have you ever wondered what is different in my blood that makes it unique?" Tony asks

"Yes I have", Abby says confused

"McGee have you wonder why I am not good at the computer?" Tony asks

"Yes I have", McGee says

"Ziva do you wonder why I have an extra phone that I always go outside to answer?" Tony asks

"Yes I have wondered", Ziva says

"Gibbs have you wondered why I don't like going out in the sun?" Tony asks

"Yes", Gibbs says

"All these are course of one thing", Tony says

"How can they be?" Ducky asks

"There is a whole another world you don't know about living all over the world. And Rose and I am a part of it", Tony says

"Anthony are you feeling alright?" Ducky asks concerned

"I am perfectly sane thank you", Tony says and they good see the truth in his eyes

"He is telling the truth", Gibbs says a little shocked

"How can you tell?" Ziva asks

"I know how to read my Agents isn't that right Jen?" Gibbs asks

"Yes. He is telling the truth", Jenny says interest in what else Tony had to say

"This is so exciting", Abby says bouncing up and down

"Calm down Abs", Tony says laughing

"I will explain myself first", Rose says because Tony's was the hardest

"In my world I am called a Dhampir. I am Half/Human and Half/Moroi. Moroi will be explained in a minute. A Dhampir's job is to protect the Moroi from a being named Strigoi. A soulless monster vampire who will drain ALL your blood", Rose explains

"Vampires. Is this real?" Ziva asks sceptically

"She is telling the truth. I have heard stories of this", Jenny says realising everything she had been told was correct

"What are you Tony? Are you a Dhampir too?" Abby asks believing everything they said

"No. I am a Moroi. A benevolent vampire. We are born not made. We are also Mortal unlike Strigoi who are Immortal", Tony explains

"You're a vampire?" Gibbs asks not knowing this about his Agent.

Normally he knew everything but not this.

"Yes I am. Do you want proof?" Tony asks amused

"Yes", Gibbs says

Tony smiles a full smile revelling his white fangs.

"It's true. It must be so cool. I would love to be a vampire", Abby says smiling

Tony smiles at Abby's acceptance.

"Anyone have a problem with me?" Tony asks

"First what do you drink?" McGee asks

"You're NOT putting this in one of your books", Tony says sternly

"We must remain a secret", Rose says

"Ok I won't publish any of this", McGee swears

"Good now answer to your question. I drink blood. But I don't kill the person and I have their consent before I do it. Moroi bites contain endorphins that endues emotional and physical euphoria that some say is better than sex and many of the feeders are addicted to the bites. The longest a Moroi can go without blood is two days, after which they start to weaken. Signs of this are their already pale skin becoming even paler, dark circles under their eyes, and their strength beginning to wane", Tony explains

"Does your world have a Government?" Jenny asks

"Yes we have a Queen named Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir. Her friends call her Lissa in private. And Lord Christian Indore Ozera her consult. I am her Head Guardian normally", Rose says

"There are 16 royal families all Moroi. Dhampir's don't have much stance in our world. They are Guardian's and nothing more to some. I think Dhampir's should have equal status", Tony adds

"Who are the 16 Royal families?" Jenny asks

"Starting from smallest to largest they are Dragomir, Badica, Conta, Ozera, Alkaev, DiNozzo, Tarus, Mazur, Dashkov, Drozdov, Voda, Lazar, Orlov, Zeklos, Szelsky and Ivashkov", Tony says all 16 royal families

"Prince Ibrahim Mazur is my father we call him Abe. He is married to my mother Janine Hathaway who is a Dhampir. He is not liked by the other royals because he married a Dhampir. They are in love. So they chose love over everything else the same with Tony and I", Rose explains

"Tony do you have another name?" Abby asks

"Yes if you want to know it is Prince Anthony Demyan Feliks Ioann DiNozzo", Tony says saying his whole name

"I am Lady Guardian Rosemarie Nadezhda Klavdiya Liliya Hathaway-Mazur", Rose says saying her whole name

"You're both royalty", Abby says

"I suppose I am. Just. I am the first Dhampir to hold that title", Rose says

"Why didn't you tell us Tony?" Gibbs asks

"Because you will look at me different from now on. I can already see it in your eyes", Tony replies

"You're still the same person Tony", Jenny says smiling

"Thank you Director", Tony replies

"This is unbelievable", Ziva says

"Believe it Ziva. It IS happening. I want you all to come to our wedding", Tony says

"The wedding will be in 3 weeks. I already have my dress", Rose says smiling at Tony

Tony's face lights up, "3 weeks it is then. What do you say? Do you want to come with us? We will be leaving straight away. You can put a leave of absence in and come"

"I am definably coming", Abby says bouncing up and down

"I think I will come", McGee says

"I will come Anthony", Ducky says smiling

"I will come DiNozzo you know I have your six", Gibbs says

"Thanks Boss", Tony says smiling

"I will come. I think a diplomat visit is in order to your Queen. It will help with relations", Jenny says

"I guess I am coming too then to protect Jenny", Ziva says

"She doesn't need protecting from us", Tony says

"She might. That's what got me worried", Ziva snaps

"Enough. Ziva he IS a Prince talk to him with respect", Jenny says sternly

"At Court you will HAVE to bow to him and address him as his Highness or Prince Anthony. Court is hundreds of years old so are there rules. So be careful. We will help you", Rose adds

"Have we got time to pack?" Jenny asks

"Yes. Meet up at Tony's in 3 hours", Rose says

"Fine. Let's all go. I will talk to SecNav on the way", Jenny says as they all walk out of her office

"That Hathaway doesn't look like she can handle much", Ziva whisperers to McGee as they walk into the car park

"Prince DiNozzo your time has come", a creepy voice says

That's when two figures jump out of nowhere they both had red eyes. They see Rose push Tony behind her and pull out a silver stick. Rose spins around and kicks one away from them. The other launches himself at Tony. Rose makes it there first and plunges the silver stick into his body and the body goes limp.

The other figure comings running and they all watch Rose fight him. To finally she plunges the sliver stick into his body and pulls it out.

"Everyone alright?" Rose asks a cut on her cheek

"I think so. Who were they?" Jenny asks shaken

"They are Strigoi. Don't know how they found us here. But they are here for Tony. I better call this in. We need to leave immediately in case more are around. You will have to buy your clothes with we get to the mall just out of court", Rose says pulling out her phone and starts talking in Russian

Tony puts a hand to Rose's face and the cut magically heals its self.

"What were you saying Ziva?" Abby asks smug

"Nothing", Ziva muttered as a limo pulls up for them

"Everyone in we are on the way to the Court", Rose says setting the bodies alight

Tony gets in without question, Gibbs follows his Agents lead with Jenny, Ducky, Abby, McGee and finally Ziva. Rose comes in and shuts the door.

"How long it the drive?" Abby asks

"2 hours. Guardian's will be waiting for us at the shopping plaza. So sit back and relax and enjoy the ride", Rose says

Tony thought about the attack how did those Strigoi know how to find him? They were asking for him. He was going to have to be much more careful from now on…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


End file.
